Wicked Wizardry
by GoddessByline
Summary: Behind me, I had one of those weeks… You know the kind that is filled with events you just want to file away as soon as possible under the label ‘Unwanted Life Experiences’, and then forget they ever happened. COMPLETE!
1. A magical night like this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is written, invented and/or imagined by J. K. Rowling.

**Beta:** My own little Dot aka Dorothy!

**Authors Note:** This will be a ficlet in three parts. Oh, and naughty backdoor stuff and very soft BDSM will also be found in this tale… Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

* * *

**Wicked Wizardry **

****

**Chapter 1**

Behind me, I had one of those weeks… You know the kind that is filled with events you just want to file away as soon as possible under the label 'Unwanted Life Experiences', and then forget they ever happened. I will not bother you with details, but let us just say that the life of a Potion Mistress can at times be a very hectic lifestyle between the more mundane events like cauldron meltdowns and boring staff meetings.

I had Apparated here less than an hour ago and tomorrow was the day for our Ten-Year Reunion Party after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I more or less felt I had managed to get through the week in one piece, not that I could say the same for my some of my students, while managing to make all the necessary preparations for this trip. I was tired... so tired!

It was late, and I knew I ought to get in bed and try to get some much-needed rest. The Apparition from Brazil, where I currently held a professorship and taught potions at San Paulo Escola de Bruxaria, had drained me thoroughly. However, I was strung out and too tense to consider going to bed yet, so instead I decided to take a stroll down to the lake.

The evening was enchanted; the night sky black as velvet and sprinkled with stars glittering like diamonds and not a soul was in sight. I sighed as I realised that I secretly had hoped to run in to at least a couple of old friends from the past, not really wishing to be alone. This place held so many memories, some good but also many that weighed heavily on my shoulders. As I turned around and started the long walk back up to the castle, my heart was filled with sadness and tears stung my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a twig break behind me.

Still wrapped in my misery, it took me a moment too long to react and before I could draw my wand and spin around, firm hands grabbed my waist as a familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Now, what would a beautiful young witch such as yourself be doing wandering alone outside on a magical night like this?"

Once again, before I could react, a silk scarf slid over my eyes and I felt it being gently tied behind my head. The whispering voice returned even closer to my ear. "Do not be afraid, Hermione, I mean you only comfort..." The voice was silent for a moment, before adding, "...and perhaps pleasure, if you are willing...?"

I noticed the silent pause after the question. The wizard behind the voice was waiting for my permission. At first, I hesitated... after all, the bastard had rejected me six years ago and told me to leave the past behind and go conquer the world instead of trying to conquer him. I ought to hex his arrogant arse to Avalon and above... at least I should pretend to be indignant I suppose, but I chose not to. Instead, I silently nodded in acquiescence.

Instantly, strong arms wrapped around and held me in a tight, loving embrace. Without thinking, I leaned back against a firm chest, surprised that all I felt was safety and warmth. Perhaps I felt a hint of something else; this truly was an enchanted night. I felt it possible that he cast a spell on me. However, I was not about to protest, because for the first time in over a week I felt wonderfully relaxed and content.

****

****

I felt a warm breath against the back of my neck and a gentle nuzzle into that soft spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I melted, and forgot all about my previous mood and found myself sighing loudly in passion and joy. "Yes, I must be under a spell. I'm not this easy under normal circumstances." The thought passed like a flash through my otherwise incoherent mind, but I think I must have said it aloud. The whispering voice returned to my ear, a hot mouthful of air that instantly turned my legs into jelly. "Yes, I have put an enchantment on you but the spell will not make you do anything that is against your wishes."

"Yeah… right," I thought, but again I must have said it aloud. Either that or he used Legilimency on me. I shivered at the idea. Being this close to, and reacting the way I was to a powerful and most wicked wizard was not a good time to have one's mind read!

As a sign that my suspicions were correct, I heard soft laughter as he pulled me even closer and started to gently kiss my neck. With one of his hands, he slowly traced the part of my face that was not covered by the silk scarf. Then his hand moved to caress my hair, his fingertips encircled a few strands of frizzled tresses, all the while he was kissing, licking, biting and nuzzling my neck, my shoulders, my ears...

His fingers then tenderly moved from my hair down towards my shoulders, my arms. I felt a firm grip as he effortlessly lifted and turned me around, and in one swift movement had me facing him. The ease and strength displayed by this action was shocking. My eyes flew open and I stared into my blindfold, trying to will myself to see through it... to meet his black eyes, to read his intentions.

He must have picked up my thoughts again, or discerned my intention from my movement, because he quickly caught my hands as I lifted them toward the scarf binding my eyes. His grip was gentle but firm, and I was effectively trapped, pressed against a granite chest as he moved my arms behind my back. As I opened my mouth to protest... warm, moist lips descended and captured my own, silencing me in a most pleasant way.

****

****

Sometime during our kiss, the wizard scooped me up in his arms and began carrying me off to somewhere. I was not able to ask him where he was taking me, because his mouth never left mine... Not even to breathe! I found myself quickly learning the skill to alternate between breathing through my nose and breathing into my former Professor's mouth to prevent myself from passing out due to lack of oxygen.

After he had carried me for a while, I sensed, rather than felt, that we were descending and the air around me grew colder. He was so strong and his grip around my body so firm, that it was actually quite hard to tell if he was walking downhill or if he was walking down stairs. All the time he continued to molest my mouth and bruise my lips in a most possessive fashion, and I was in no position to protest... not that I wanted to... but anyway...

Suddenly I was able to breathe freely, as he without warning released my mouth and placed me on my feet. I lost all sense of orientation, and I think I must have swayed a bit, because he wrapped his arms around me in a steadying embrace. Then again, before I had time to react, I was pushed backwards and fell. My arms reached out, desperate for something to hold on to, but found only air. As my body finally came to a halt, it was against something soft and bouncy... a bed! That bloody bastard, he had pushed me back on top of a bed of some sort. I realised that he probably had taken me down to his private quarters in the Dungeon.

Well, this had been my highest desire six years ago but then he had rejected me. Now that I finally was here, I found that things were moving way too fast for me, and I needed to regain some kind of control. However, that was not going to happen, because at that moment I felt a heavy body land on top of my own sprawled out form. As I opened my mouth to voice a protest, my mouth was merciless claimed and once again, I was effectively muted... and rather roughly so, I may add.

"Enough", I thought. "I will not be manhandled like this." Regardless of the fact that my body reacted with heated waves of pleasure, I was not used to being submissive. I needed to be in control! Therefore, I protested in the only way I could. I pounded my fists against his back, but got no reaction for my efforts. His back was unnervingly solid, and my fists started to hurt. I could just as well have been hitting a marble surface.

Finally, he must have grown tired of my relentless pounding efforts. He released my mouth, rose up and deftly collected my hammering fists. Before I knew what happened, my wrists were tied together with some kind of soft but unyielding material and securely attached to a bar or pole behind my head.

A surge of fear rushed through my mind and my body began to tremble. "What was this? What was he planning to do to me?" All kind of ideas and images started to tumble around in my head, and not all of them were pleasant. I started to remember some of the warnings I had been given by Professor Lupin as I pursued my old Potion teacher all those years ago. He had told me, that while I could trust Professor Snape with my life, I should not be so quick to trust him with my well-being. And, I thought of some of the stories that I had overheard at The Leaky Cauldron of Snape's sexual appetite. Some of the stories gave a rather intimidating description of this wizard and the deeds he was capable of and the games he liked to play with his lovers!

"Please…" I started to plead, but a finger gently placed against my lips silenced me. "Silence!" he ordered. "Do not be afraid. You were doing so well up until now." The voice was surprisingly tender and it managed to wash away some of my worst fears. "When I found you, you looked so sad and tired and I instantly decided that tonight I would give you that which you sought back when you were my apprentice. Tonight you will have my undivided attention." His words continued to calm me and once again, I felt the heat slowly build in my body. "I have placed a slight enchantment over you, just to help free you of some of your inhibitions. What I have planned for you will require your complete trust and cooperation." With those words, he slid the blindfold away and the enigmatic, black pools of Severus Snape's eyes gazed down at me.

**TBC****...******

_Please, click on the shiny review link below to feed the author!_


	2. Yet, to others he was just a greasy git

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is written, invented and/or imagined by J. K. Rowling.

**Beta:** My own little Dot aka Dorothy!

**Authors Note:** This will be a ficlet in three parts. Oh, and naughty backdoor stuff and very soft BDSM will also be found in this tale… Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He stood to remove his clothing and I lay still, watching. I had no choice, as my hands were tied securely above my head. I was awestruck by the beauty of the wizard standing beside the bed, I know some would call me deluded, but to me he was beautiful. He was tall and lean with pale skin and a powerful aura of strong magic that overpowered everything and anything surrounding him. His whole body, the long taut muscles and scarred skin, told me that this was the body of a hardened warrior wizard. His hair was a stream of black ink. His face was planes of hard angles and shadows, etched with lines of sorrow and pain. Despite its deceiving harshness, this was the face of someone who had fought and suffered so the good may prevail in this world. His eyes were black but not a human shade. No, it was a colour borrowed from a stormy night sky. As he turned his head, his eyes seemed to turn into liquid silver when reflected in the candle light. To me he was perfection... yet, to others he was just a greasy git.

I allowed my eyes to roam his body, taking in each little detail, tracing the edges of the hardened muscles across his back and chest… his long sleek legs… the firm buttocks… "I bet they are hard as steel." I thought, and again he must have read my mind because he winked at me and said, "That is why I have tied your hands. So they do not get caught and accidentally crushed between my cheeks." I could not keep myself from laughing at his joke, and somehow the knowledge that he enjoyed joking and teasing me made him seem less intimidating and more human. Well, human was maybe an exaggeration, but I am sure you know what I mean.

When he had rid himself of all of his clothing, he went over to a low table, opened a drawer and picked up something that glimmered like silver. I could not quite see what it was except that is was long and thin and made out of metal, he also concealed it behind his back as he turned around to face me so that I would not be able to see what it was. In any case, he should not have worried about me staring at what was in his hand, because all my focus was drawn to the beautiful girth and length of his now fully erect member. At the sight of it, I am afraid I might have succumbed to undignified staring accompanied by an open mouth and heavy panting. Okay, okay... there may have been some drooling involved as well.

He tossed himself upon the bed and stretched out alongside my body. He leaned forward and gave me a deep, deep kiss that made my head spin, but this time not from lack of oxygen. He just was a darn good kisser with a very talented tongue. Of course, I already knew he had one, but this was a tongue-lashing that stirred other things than my anger to rouse. I could not help myself from thinking that there was a few other places I wanted his mouth and tongue planted against. "Patience, not just yet", he murmured as a reply to my unspoken wishes. "I plan to use some completely different techniques to make you come for me tonight... Just trust me!" He added with a purr.

****

After he had thoroughly kissed, licked and nibbled my face, lips, jaw and neck for quite some time, he shifted his weight again and rose to sit back on his heels. He held his right hand behind his back, still concealing whatever it was he had retrieved from the table. He placed his left hand over my eyes, and explained in a low voice, "Now, since you did not like to be blindfolded, you must promise me to keep your eyes closed until I say that you may open them." My mind started to race again. I wondered what he was up to, and what it was he held in his hand. "Do you promise?" he sternly demanded. At the steel in his voice, I felt the fear return but this time a large portion of primitive lust accompanied it! I wrote the lust off to the spell he had placed on me but regardless, I pushed the fear away and allowed myself to be consumed by the more pleasant sensations that invaded my body, be they spell-induced or not... hunger... yearning... anticipation... "Yes, I promise!" I think I nodded as well, because I heard him chuckle, apparently content with my eager compliance.

I felt something cold running down my left arm. It was a peculiar feeling, and since I was wearing a long-sleeved blouse, I could not quite imagine what it was that could cause such a sensation. Then the same thing happened to my other arm. Now I was truly puzzled, and I so badly wanted to open my eyes and look. "Keep your eyes closed," he warned. The bed shifted, and shortly after the same cold edge ran down one of my legs. It tickled, and I must have squirmed, because he immediately stopped whatever it was he was doing and in a very firm voice ordered me to lie absolutely still. His voice softened a bit and he explained, "You must promise to lay still, Hermione. I could so easily nick your precious skin by accident if you toss around like that."

"Nick" I asked. "What do you mean by nick?" I was truly confused. "This blade is extremely sharp," he explained calmly in his best teaching voice. "If you do not lie absolutely still, I may cut your skin." The realisation of what he was doing slowly came to me. I slung my eyes open, "A knife!" I gasped. "Are you trying to tell me that you are shredding... destroying my clothes?"

Now you must remember that I have had a terrible week, and I had not been in my best mood when I arrived at Hogwarts in the first place! Now it all caught up with me, and I became furious when I saw the way Snape had cut my blouse and jeans. I saw the blade in his hand, it was very thin, very beautiful and it looked indeed very sharp. I understood why I had not heard any ripping sound when he cut my blouse and jeans open. The blade looked sharp enough to have melted through my clothes like a warm knife through butter. I started to thrash against the bindings of my wrists, determined to get free. I wanted to... to... hit something! I wanted to hit HIM for destroying my clothes, for scaring me, for being such a bully, for rejecting me... Well, you could say I lost it!

****

I was literally boiling inside, but it was not just from anger. I hyperventilated and screamed at Snape to set me free, to stop playing games. So many feelings rushed through me, and I was starting to panic. I was tired, I was angry and I was afraid, not a good combination for remaining aroused and lying still as he had told me to. He tried to calm me as he leaned over and started to shower my face with kisses while murmuring soothing words in that silky voice of his. That made me really pissed, so I bit him!

I bit hard into his right shoulder, and was rewarded with a metallic, salty taste. I realised that I had drawn blood and froze. "Oh Merlin, what have I done now?" I guessed that Professor Snape was not the kind of wizard you bit without some kind of repercussion, and I was right in my assumption. Without rolling off me, he somehow managed to flip me over on my tummy and straddle my thighs. I shivered as I felt the cold of the blade run over my buttocks and I realised that he was cutting me out of my pants. Then his hand slid under the remainder of the waistband, and in one move, he just ripped the jeans off me along with my knickers.

"Stop it! What are you doing you stupid git? Oh!" I yelped, more in surprise than in pain. He had slapped my buttocks and a stinging sensation spread out over the skin. "That is for biting me", he growled in a dangerously low voice. He delivered a second blow, "And this is to remind you to never do that again", he added in a slightly softer voice. "Ouch... You're hurting me, please stop!" He was strong, and now my buttocks started to burn. I felt his hands move over the burning skin, softly caressing and cooling the burning sensation. He leaned down against my back, and I could feel his rigidness pressing against me... and he was growing even harder. "He is getting aroused by this." I established. "This cannot be good for me." He bit into my right ear lobe, flicked his tongue out and then whispered, "Do not worry your bushy little head, I think that you are about to find out that a little bit of pain can be quite pleasant and arousing." I shivered at his words, unsure if I should feel terrified or thrilled.

**TBC****...******

_Please, click on the shiny review link below to feed the author!_


	3. You are going to do WHAT?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is written, invented and/or imagined by J. K. Rowling.

**Beta:** My own little Dot aka Dorothy!

**Authors Note:** This will be a ficlet in three parts. Oh, and naughty backdoor stuff and very soft BDSM will also be found in this tale… Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I have to admit that I have always been somewhat hung up about the whole bottom thing. Although I like to think of myself an open-minded witch, I have always suffered from this guilty hang-up about anything to do with my bottom. Even though other people's bottoms do not worry me, I am rather precious about mine. Firstly, I firmly believe that it is exit-only. Secondly, when in intimate situations I have always worried that it might not be as scrupulously clean as it should be.

When Professor Snape had explained to me what he was going to 'treat' me to this night, I first did not believe what I was hearing. "You are going to do WHAT?"

I was far from a being a virgin, but this was a virginity I never even had considered I needed to lose. My first reaction after the initial shock had been "No, never! That is going to be too painful." I continued to protest for a while before finally confronting him, "I thought you said that you wanted me to experience pleasure tonight!"

While I was busy with giving all the reasons I could think of as to why this would not be a good idea, Snape had busied himself with removing the remains of my clothing. My hands were still firmly tied above my head, and as he grabbed my hips to lift me up to a kneeling position, I became acutely aware of the fact that I was literally butt-naked. I heard him call out "Accio yellow vial!" and moments later a sweet and slightly spicy scent filled the room, as I felt something warm trickle down between my cheeks. I realised that he was dripping warm, scented oil down my bottom. I shivered slightly as the sensation was far from unpleasant. It felt warm, intimate and incredible sensual.

Next, I found that one of his fingers was right on the tight dimple of my puckered bud. Using just the fingertip, he slowly rolled it around and around the pucker, waiting to feel me relax I guess. "That feels... strange", I said. "Just relax", He hushed me. "The secret to this whole thing is to relax. If you fight it, it will just hurt. But if you relax, it will become very pleasurable."

He increased the pressure of his finger gradually, pausing every few moments to allow me to adjust to the intrusion. I held very still with my eyes closed in concentration and slight embarrassment. He pushed a little harder, and the first joint of his finger slid into my bud. "Ouch!" I squealed. My muscle clamped down on his finger. "Silence!" he firmly ordered, but as I tensed even more he added in a softer voice, "Hush Hermione. Just try and relax for me." He continued to murmur soothing words as he began working his fingertip inside me, pressing against the tight muscle. He alternated that with sliding his thumb in and out of my female opening. Then he put his other hand on my mound and used it to work on the sensitive nerve bundle hidden beneath. As I relaxed more and more under his ministrations, he slowly worked his finger farther in.

I started to let go more and more and I am not ashamed to admit that I quite enjoyed the feeling of being filled this way. I became aware of a deep, sweet sensation as he pressed his finger and thumb together inside of me, gently massaging the thin wall that separated my two channels. The pleasure it caused, spread slowly throughout my whole body and I moaned, "Oh, this feels good. Really good!" As a response to my sudden outburst, I heard him chuckle in a throaty way… His laughter filled with desire. "I told you so", he teased.

By the time I felt Snape add a second finger, I was getting pretty worked up. The strange new sensation of him invading and probing within, combined with the familiar pleasure caused by him gently rubbing my nub was overwhelming. I could not keep from rocking my hips back and forth, trying to increase the friction. My breathing became shallow and rapid as I realized I was about to come. And come I did... hard! I slumped down on my stomach, trembling in the aftermath as I felt his fingers glide out of me.

****

He had once again laid himself on top of me. He was a heavy wizard, much heavier than his tall lean form would suggest, but I did not feel crushed under his weight, instead I felt rather safe and content. He stroked my hair with his clean hand, while licking and kissing my ear, my mouth, my closed eyes... The bindings around my wrists were cut loose, and I felt the blood rush back into my hands, making them feel like they were on fire. I was too content and relaxed to bother rubbing them so I just wiggled my fingers a bit to ease the flow of blood. Professor Snape had been right in his earlier statement... A little bit of pain could be quite pleasant and arousing!

After a while, I became aware of throbbing steel against my tush. I had been so caught up in my own climax that I had all together forgotten about him and his needs. I felt I had to take care of him as well, so I started to rise up on my hands and knees to turn around. "No," he commanded softly. "Stay flat. It will be easier for you that way." He firmly placed one hand on the small of my back. I fell back towards the bed, and suddenly I felt something pushing, ever so gently against my cheeks. I gulped! "Oh, this is it, the moment of truth!" I thought, as I realised what was about to happen next. Obviously, this was something he had done before! However, it was indeed new territory to me. "Ouch", that hurt a little bit... or did it? I felt him push a bit more. "Now, I am going to go really slow", he explained. "Just concentrate on relaxing. Just let go, and let me come in. You do not have to do anything. If you got to do something, push out against me", he instructed. His voice was soft and calming as it poured silk into my ear.

I rested my head against my folded arms and tried to relax. I felt the pressure increase even more, but there still was not any real pain. Then suddenly he breached me… "Ow... ow... ow!" I cried out. "That did hurt." My fingers dug into the bedspread beneath. I felt Snape push in even further, and the pain increased. "Oh, Merlin! It is so big... I don't... I don't know if..." The pain was so intense that my tears started to run.

"You can take it," He said. "Relax. Let it in. It is almost in. It hurts at first but not for long. This is the hard part."

"Humph… easy for him to say!" I thought.

"That was the worst part", he continued. "It is soon over. Just relax now. The rest is easier." I had a suspicion that he would have said anything right then to keep me from making him stop.

"Arrrgh!" I heard myself cry out as he sheathed himself completely within me. "Oh bullocks, I cannot believe this...There is a penis in my bottom!"

"Indeed there is Hermione", Snape chuckled with a smirk.

"Hold still. Please, please do not move." I heard myself beg as I was trying to get accustomed to the invasion and his size. "I don't believe it," I whimpered. "It feels incredible... so deep... I like it! I really like it! I had no idea..." Just then, he made a deep thrust. Then he drew back and to my disappointment, I felt him pop out.

"What...?" I complained puzzled. "You are not stopping now, are you?"

"No", he reassured, "I am just changing position. Rise up on your hands and knees", he ordered as he slid his hands under my hips to steady me. I did as he asked, trembling quite badly from the previous tension. Then his hand slid up on my cheeks to spread them and I felt the pressure return, but this time it was not bad at all. He pushed inside and to my surprise; the pleasure was much greater than the pain!

"Oh wicked", I moaned. "That is so incredible... so good!" It was a genuine cry of pleasure.

Encouraged, he started rocking gently, thrusting slow and even. At first his thrusts were rather shallow, but as I started to pushing back to meet him, his thrust grew deeper and deeper and the speed increased. I started to flex my hips so he reached other parts within me, and I was instantly rewarded with new sensations of delight that I had never before felt. I lost myself completely. I have never been a loud lover, but I heard myself moan, cry and even scream from want and ecstasy.

After an eternity of steady rocking bliss, he reached his hand down under and found my sensitive nub. His fingers ran over it as he increased his pace even more. Waves of intense pleasure rushed through my body and it felt like my head was about to explode. I swear I even saw stars at one point... On the other hand, I had perhaps just hit my head too hard against the headboard.

Then, there was this overwhelming sensation starting to build inside me. It was happening so quickly. No ordinary orgasm ever felt like this. This was not coming from its usual source. This was coming from somewhere primal, deep inside of me. It was like... Well, like nothing I have ever experienced before! I can only describe it as some sort of out-of-body experience.

I think I had a female ejaculation. Either that or I wet myself. My rear started pulsing in what felt like contractions. I could feel the little bands of my sphincter squeezing as tight as they could. Somewhere through the fuzzy ringing sound in my ears, I heard Snape let out a pained cry as I crushed him with the force of my orgasm. I felt the inside of my rectum being flushed with his semen... then there was stillness...

****

My bottom burned with a strange ticklish, hot, open feeling, but it was far from an unpleasant experience. "How do you feel?" He asked affectionately as his hand stroke my bottom, a bottom sore in so many ways. "I'm not sure..." I answered in a low trembling voice that I did not quite recognise as my own. "I was not too rough with you I hope?" A tang of concern laced his voice. I hesitated only for a second before replying with a firm, "No." Then I laughed, surprised at how nervous I sounded. "It is a good thing that you put that spell on me, because I am not sure I would have played along if you had not." I sighed in contentment, before adding shyly, "However, I am glad that you did, because this is one experience I will not be filing away under 'Unwanted Life Experiences'." He gave me a strange look. I bet he wondered what I was talking about, but I did not feel like explaining myself further. I felt so good, so content and relaxed, and I just wanted to rest like this for the rest of the night with his hand tenderly soothing my burning behind.

We rested like that for a long time. Me on my tummy and he stretched out alongside me, his hand slowly stroking and caressing my buttocks. I had turned my head to the side facing him and he had his head propped up on his arm. Occasionally he bent down and planted wet kisses on my face and neck, making me laugh and feel very at ease. At one point, his face grew to a scowl though, so I asked "What?" He lifted his hand from my butt to my face, and started to trace the outline of my ear. Then he smiled a rather wicked smile. "There never was any enchantment Hermione." I must have looked like a question mark, because he started to laugh out loud. Yes I swear, Professor Snape, dark wizard and resident greasy git, the most feared Professor in Hogwarts history, was actually laughing! He leaned in toward my ear and flicked his tongue out and then he whispered, "There is no spell for lowering someone's defences and inhibitions. I am afraid I lied to you Hermione." I am sure that I at that point looked absolutely dumbfounded, because now he was laughing even louder. He caught my face between the palms of his hands. His face straightened and he looked deep into my eyes, I trembled, because it felt like he was filling me in a new way. He had somehow entered my mind, filled it with his presence. Then I heard his voice, but this time from inside of my head, "What you did, you did, because of your own desire and lust and not because of any magic of mine!"

He allowed some time for the confession he just made to sink in. I felt how my face started to burn and turn red, as I realised how shamelessly wanton and needing I had acted assuming that I was under a spell. I buried my face in the pillow. I felt mortified, and wanted to make some excuse or at least try to explain my actions to him. However, before I had collected my thoughts enough to say something, I felt the bed shift and I noticed in the corner of my eye how Snape rose to his hands and knees to straddled my thighs. I felt his breath on my burning bottom and then his tongue made contact with my heated flesh, and he licked a wet line along my spine, all the way from my lower cleft up to my neck. Then he alternately nibbled and licked his way to my right ear, and in a sultry whisper laced with lust he growled, "Brace yourself Witch, I am not finished with you yet!"

**The End**

_Please, feed the author by leaving a review!_


End file.
